


Whoops

by elfghoul



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfghoul/pseuds/elfghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi just wanted a peaceful sleep, but Shion just had to pop a boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I can't title anything and I've been giggling this whole time

How the fuck did he end up in this situation? Okay, maybe it was his fault for, well, letting Shion live with him instead of sending him off into the world to face the harsh reality. No, he couldn't do that when Shion is more clueless than a child. 

He never expected to have Shion's god damn _boner_ pressed snugly against his thigh while the boy panted on his sleep. He really should have insisted that he stay on the couch instead of sharing Nezumi's bed. He didn't give a damn how cold it was supposed to be. 

But no, here he was with a boy who probably never even masturbated, cuddling his back. With the little breaths puffing across his clothed shoulders, it was becoming harder to pretend he was asleep. 

As soon as Shion shifted and let out a breathy moan, Nezumi had enough. He flipped Shion onto his back, hovering intimidly over the smaller boy, hand clasped around his neck, stifiling his laughter at the surprised squeak that escaped the albino's lips.

"Nezumi?" Shion's voice was strained and grumbly, and fuck that shouldn't be hot. 

"Go to sleep or go to the bathroom," Nezumi hissed, tightening his grasp slightly.

Shion gave him a confused glance before he seemed to clue in that he was hard. "Oh," he whispered, apparently shocked his body had such capabilities. 

Nezumi gave an irritated sigh, realizing that his first thought about his experience was true. "Have you never?"

The white haired boy shook his head in response, forcing another sigh from Nezumi's lips. "Looks like I'll have to help you."

Shion furrowed his brows until it dawned on him. "Wh-what?!" he shrieked. "But, I-I've never–"

The raven raised an eyebrow while releasing Shion's neck to rub down his chest. "Really?" He hummed in thought before trailing his finger around a nipple. "Not even that girl?"

With a gasp, Shion arched into the touch, face crimson. "No," he bit his lip to keep any sounds at bay while Nezumi slipped a hand up his shirt, tugging at a nipple. "I-I don't like her li-like that."

"You're so flustered," Nezumi hummed, twirling the bud between his fingers. "Makes me wonder what you're like undone."

A little whimper escaped the albino's lips, going to Nezumi's crotch. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _too_ bad of an idea to play around with Shion. It was rare for him to actually be attracted to somebody and Shion filled in all the spaces perfectly. 

Shion's panting became more vigorous, twitching as Nezumi teased the nub. Pulling up his shirt, Nezumi lowered his head, giving an experimental lick. The smaller keened in response. So Shion's nipples were sensitive, which Nezumi made a mental note of Before swirling his tongue around the hard bud. 

"N-Nezumi," the boy panted, fingers curling in the dark locks. The taller bit down gently in response, feeling his hips buck, clothed dick rubbing against his abdomen.

"Hm, I guess I'll have to stop teasing," Nezumi sighed, kissing and sucking his way down. He licked along the discoloured skin from the bee before admiring it. It reminded him of a snake coiling around his body, all the more beautiful in his eyes. 

He fluidly pulled off Shion's boxers, watching his erection spring free. Licking his lips at the sight of Shion flushed and embarrassed, Nezumi took him all in one go, pleased by the strangled moan and frantic grasping of his hair. "Nezumi!"

It was times like this that Nezumi's experience came in handy. He bobbed his head, swallowing and licking the underside of his shaft.

Glancing up, Nezumi noted Shion's disgruntled appearance. Head thrown back, exposing a throat Nezumi desperately wanted to latch onto and leave marks, flushed down his beautiful chest with one nipple redder than the other. It made Nezumi all the more arrogant about how good he was in bed. 

He sucked harder, bobbing his head faster to see if he could make the boy lose all control. Pulling off with an obscene pop, Nezumi jerked him roughly. "I like you like this," voice coming out huskier than he intended. 

Shion whined, fists moving to grapple the sheets. With a low hum, Nezumi returned to sucking his cock. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking the boy all the way to the back of his throat, his own dick twitching painfully at the moan he received. 

He didn't realize how rock hard and close to coming he was until he shifted, feeling his own lust begin to overwhelm him. 

"I-I'm gonna–"

Nezumi moaned wantonly around the white haired boy's cock, feeling his thighs tremble before a loud string of moans ensued, swallowing down the thick ropes of cum. Nezumi suddenly gripped Shion's thighs, moaning loudly around the still orgasming cock. He felt a sudden flare of pleasure and rutted against the mattress, milking out his own.

With a sigh through his nose as the aftershocks kicked in, Nezumi released the limpening dick, feeling completely spent. Above him, Shion was catching his breath, running his hand lazily through Nezumi's hair.

They were both content with just laying there until something clicked in Shion's brain. "Wait, did you just–?"

With that, Nezumi stood, striding rather wobbly out of the room, face red. 

Maybe having this idiot around wouldn't be so bad.  

**Author's Note:**

> Bye world, I am gone. c:


End file.
